User talk:Cosyfiep
Hey Cosyfiep :) Welcome to the GuildWiki! I read your question on Tanaric's talk page. Was the article you were talking about Monk Kurzick Armor? I had a quick look and it seems the icon is already there. To answer your question, we use a template to include the info box on every armor page, and this info box generates two unique filenames, one for the male and one for the female icons for that set of armor. In the case of Monk Kurzick Armor the filenames are Image:Monk_Kurzick_Armor_F_icons.jpg and Image:Monk_Kurzick_Armor_M_icons.jpg. I hope this help, if not let me know and I'll try and answer in more detail :) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 05:22, 20 September 2006 (CDT) nope the icon for the female tatoo on the head is NOT on that page, the armor for the top, pants, hands and feet are...there are a total of 5 armor icons for each armor...if you check the page I created somehow you will see that the icon for the female kurzick head tatoo (scar pattern whatever its called) is not there--nor is there one for the male either, like wise some of the icons for the head tats for the monks are WRONG (the male luxon tatoo for the head you have has the tyrian design and not the luxon design which looks more like a star/diamon shaped....I could send these images to you....but I have no email on this computer (saves me from getting viruses somewhat)............so please review your monk HEAD tatoos for the luxon and kurzick armor and you will see either there are NONE or they are WRONG (see the 15k kurzick and you will see they are differnt---the female one forthat is wrong too).....so let me know, just trying to help make the information on those pages as accurate as possible Cosyfiep 17:35, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Image:Staves.jpg Could you upload this image again as something like (NPC's name staves.jpg) then tag the original file with RT | Talk - The Whacking editor 07:29, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Late greets Hey, it's the rat lady ^_^ Go on, make yourself a nice userpage and join the crew. (Pssst - a lot of people do both wikis, y'know :D --'Snograt'' 11:38, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ------ fixed the image....renamed it micahstaves hope that helps.....and snogy, I have tried, but I seem to fail doing things here on wiki (as evidenced by the above), I'm not computer geeky enough to do things right Cosyfiep 18:58, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Links To place a link that starts with: http://gw.gamewikis.org just place and between the link to not display the image but to display a link do image:example.jpg RT | Talk - The Whacking editor 18:59, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:45, December 1, 2010 (UTC) updating